Conventionally, aluminum parts can be made to appear as if they are imbued with specific colors using various processes that utilize a dye agent. Prior to the color dyeing process, the metal parts are subjected to various processes (e.g., anodization, machining, blasting, etc.) in order to prepare these metal parts for the color dyeing process. Thus, a considerable amount of time, expense, and effort is directed towards preparing these metal parts for the color dyeing process. During the color dyeing process, multiple runs of metal parts can be dyed using a single dye bath. However, the chemical properties of dye molecules present in the dye bath can result in non-uniform dye uptake by any given metal part, or from part-to-part within a batch of metal parts in a given dye bath, uncontrolled variation in color with time, and a significantly reduced useful life of the dye bath.